


I Was Happy in the Haze

by someonestolemyshoes



Series: No, It's Not Like Any Other Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: AU, Alcohol, College, F/M, Hangover, University, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemyshoes/pseuds/someonestolemyshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hange Zoe has known hangovers. She’s known all kinds of hangovers; the vodka-induced headaches, the toilet-hugging episodes that come hand-in-hand with tequila, the two days of dark, cold solitude necessary for coping with the aftermath of a night swigging sambuca straight from the bottle. </p>
<p>The Buckfast Hangover, however, is new." </p>
<p>In which Levi has to pick up the dizzy, nauseous pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Happy in the Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy, and go follow my tumblr (someone-stole-my-shoes) for more levihan rubbish and general train-wreckery.

Hange Zoe has known hangovers. She’s known all kinds of hangovers; the vodka-induced headaches, the toilet-hugging episodes that come hand-in-hand with tequila, the two days of dark, cold solitude necessary for coping with the aftermath of a night swigging sambuca straight from the bottle.

The Buckfast Hangover, however, is new.

She’s not sure, for a moment, if the pounding she’s hearing is a fist on the door, or her own erratic pulse beating mercilessly against her ear drums. Her glasses are digging into the bridge of her nose, and the beeping of her text tone has never sounded louder.

_There are 18 for sale signs in the hallway, and there’s a jam sandwich nailed to the door. Let me in._

Hange groans, long and loud, as she rolls up onto her hands and knees and the whole world tilts off kilter.

_There’s a cat, Hange. A living, breathing cat._

She groans again and stumbles to her feet. A cloud of glitter plumes around her and something soft and light tickles at her nose. A feather.

Blinking sunlight from her eyes, Hange picks her way over comatose bodies, dusting glitter, feathers, and sequins from her arms and legs as she goes. The headache rages on, the world is spinning far faster than it should be, and her eyeballs are about two seconds away from bursting out of her skull.

All in all, the night feels like a success.

She swings the door open to a short, scowling man with a tabby cat circling his ankles, and an array of signs advertising available accommodation surrounding him.

"You have a dick on your face. Again."

Hange rests her forehead against the door jam and squints at Levi through pain-narrowed eyelids.

"I’m so hungover Levi, I’ve never been this hungover."

"Why is there a cat in the hallway?"

"I don’t know," she says, shrugging a shoulder and tumbling to her knees, spine resting against the door frame. Levi nudges her ankle with a booted foot.

"Get dressed, we have class in half an hour."

**

"Mike says we wanted to start our own estate agents," Hange says, swigging a mouthful of tea from a Styrofoam cup, "apparently we were trying to eliminate the competition."

Levi continues copying notes from one sheet of paper to another, his scowl deepening with every word.

"Doesn’t explain the cat."

"Ah, that one’s my fault. Turns out I thought adopting and selling strays would be a good side-business. Nanaba says I definitely picked up more than one."

"Fucking idiot."

Hange kicks at his knee and re-tucks herself into the arm chair. The university cafe is crawling with students - many of whom are either hungover, still clad in pajamas, or a combination of the two - flocking for a caffeine kick as the morning draws on. Levi copies up the last of his notes and hands the sheet to Hange. She flashes an appreciative smile and pushes her glasses up into place.

"Thanks," she says, gaze gliding over the immaculate handwriting. "I could have just kept mine, though."

Levi’s face twists into a look of pure, unadulterated disgust.

"One, you’re handwriting is illegible on the best of days, and two, you threw up on yours.”

"Only a little bit."

"There was vomit on the page, you’re fucking disgusting."

Hange stretches her leg out again to kick at him but he catches her ankle and holds it in his lap.

"Could have been worse," she says, re-adjusting to settle both feet on Levi’s knees, "least I didn’t throw up on you."

"This time," he snaps, and his eyes are narrowed, but his fingers are tracing over the bare skin where her leggings end, and she lets her eyes fall shut at the sensation. Her glasses slip back down her nose.

"Never, ever, drink Buckfast.” Levi’s fingers begin drawing figure eights into her skin.

"That what you were on?"

Hange hums in acknowledgement. Levi rolls his eyes and nips his nails at her ankle.

"How the hell are you top of the class?” He asks, exasperated, as he eyes her clammy complexion with a look that’s 80% disgust, 15% amusement, and 5% worry. Hange gives a lazy smile and raises a hand.

"Gifted and talented," she says, "and very, very hungover."

"I warned you not to go out. Rico’s parties always end in disaster."

Hange waves him off and blinks an eye open, pointing an accusatory finger.

"You," she says, "need to stop being such a fun sponge. Come out and enjoy yourself once in a while."

"No," he retorts, "I don’t. I need to stay sober in case you need me to bail you out of jail. Again.”

"That was one time, and I was very apologetic."

Levi clicks his tongue against his teeth.

"We should go to the library at lunch," Levi says, voice measured, and he waits for the words to sink in.

Hange’s eyes light up despite the raging ache in her skull, and she nods enthusiastically, her glasses sliding further and further away from her eyes, “I want to check out a couple of those juvenile osteology books Moblit recommended. Oh! And I need to print out the inventory sheets to practice, and we should probably check the packing sheets, too, and maybe look up some more aging methods because we haven’t done mu-.”

"Hange," Levi says, leaning over and pushing her glasses back into place, "shut the fuck up."

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of university!Hange being a nerd by day and a raging drinker by night. She knows how to party, but experience does nothing to prevent the dirty, brain-frying hangovers. 
> 
> And of course Levi is left to pick up the pieces. Babysitter-Levi brings the tea, the face wipes, the spare clothes, and the bucket. Sometimes he brings painkillers, most of the time he lets her stew in her own misery for a while first.


End file.
